


Monster

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: JongIn y Kai eran uno. JongIn estaba destinado a amar, Kai existía para odiar.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Para empezar, la idea vino gracias a [esto.](http://youtu.be/_RXySApMVKI) Debería estar haciendo un millón de cosas diferentes a esto, pero es inevitable(?), me obligué a escribir la idea que tenía desde hace un rato en un rincón de mi cerebro. Disculpen si parece que estoy medio drogada, ~~quizás lo estoy y no me di cuenta cómo pasó.~~
> 
>  
> 
> _Espero que lo disfruten._

****

 

 

 

_¿Cómo pedírtelo? No tengo ningún derecho para hacerlo, pero eso no impide que muera de ganas por volverte a ver, escucharte reír._   
_¿Siquiera puedes imaginar cuánto he llegado a amarte?_   
_No importa lo que suceda, no importa cuán fuerte intente fingir que todo está bien, pues jamás será suficiente, nada de lo que ellos me ofrezcan podría compararse a una sola palabra tuya._   
_No desaproveches las oportunidades que la vida te ofrece, es lo que todos dicen, pero no lo quiero. No quiero absolutamente nada de esa estúpida fantasía._   
_Perdón por no haber sido suficiente, por no estar a tiempo cuando lo necesitabas._   
_Soy el más egoísta al pensarlo. Tampoco es importante. Te necesito. Por favor._   
_Y jamás te lo diré..._

 

 

 

JongIn ya no podía luchar más contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ahora corrían por su rostro hasta caer sobre el pecho de KyungSoo. Pero, ¿por qué intentaba detenerlas? ¿Realmente importaba mostrar su debilidad en un momento como este?

—Está hecho. Déjalo ir.

Levantándose del suelo, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. A pesar de que su visión ahora estaba distorsionada, lograba ver las facciones del hombre frente a él. Siempre con un semblante calmado que se dañaba en cuanto te fijabas en su mirada fría; era intimidante y lo sabía.

Ese era Kris, un tipo calculador, egoísta, vengativo y posesivo en exceso. Así era como JongIn lo conocía y ese era el Kris del que alguna vez había caído enamorado. Porque nadie podría amar a Kris, jamás. Solo podías acercarte lo suficiente para caer en la tentación y no volver a salir de aquel mundo en el que Kris vivía. Los valientes que habían intentado alejarse al ver el peligro, nunca lo lograron. Una vez que conocías a Kris, te volvías su amante o su enemigo, sin una tercera opción.

Y así es como Kai había nacido. Con el orgullo de que su creador fuera el gran Wu YiFan.

Un día estaba vagando por la calle, con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones por culpa de su situación económica, y al siguiente había amanecido en la cama de aquel chico alto y rubio.  
Se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, que jamás se enredaría con un desconocido o cualquier otro, porque él ya tenía un lugar. JongIn amaba a KyungSoo desde lo más profundo de su ser y estaba feliz a su lado. No existía la necesidad de andar con alguien más, por ninguna razón.

Lo intentó, y hubiese sido fácil si Kris no se hubiera atravesado en su camino de nuevo.

Aceptó una conversación, una bebida, como si fueran viejos amigos, pero esta vez terminó a la orilla del río, con un arma en sus manos, Kris ayudándolo a sostenerla desde atrás y disparando a algo que se movía por entre las oscuras aguas.

Solo una probada de la boca de Kris, un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos y el miedo en la mirada de la gente a la que se enfrentaba. Kai había empujado a JongIn a lo más escondido de su interior. Ahora era un criminal, pero no importaba. Sus sueños parecían empezar a cumplirse, todo gracias a Kris.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente! ¡No voy a dejarlo ir, no soy como tú! ¡No seré como tú!

La rabia lo hacía gritar, incluso aunque su voz se cortara a la mitad por el llanto. No, JongIn jamás sería como Kris. Una vez lo había deseado, porque lo admiraba. Ahora lo detestaba. Kris era el culpable de que hubiera terminado de esa manera.

JongIn nunca lo iba a ser, pero Kai llevaba el suficiente tiempo con vida para hacerlo dudar.

Intentó golpear su rostro con el puño cerrado y lo único que consiguió fue ensuciar su mejilla con sangre. La sangre de KyungSoo que manchaba las manos de JongIn y permanecería allí hasta el día de su propia muerte.

Kai había asesinado a KyungSoo por órdenes de su creador, su maestro. Kris jamás permitiría que alguien más tuviera el derecho de tener a su adorado aprendiz. Y JongIn había despertado del estado catatónico en el que se había encontrado por meses, encontrándose con el amor de su vida tirado en el suelo, la ropa hecha jirones y el líquido rojizo cubriendo su torso. El mismo líquido que estaba en el cuchillo que JongIn sostenía en su mano derecha.

Kai deseaba acabar con JongIn y la única herramienta que tenía para hacerlo era KyungSoo. Creía amar a Kris, que su futuro era junto al hombre que lo llevaba por ese camino de perdición.

JongIn no era nada sin KyungSoo.

Kai no era nada sin Kris.

¿Y si alguno de los dos moría, qué pasaba con el otro?

El deseo de JongIn era continuar viviendo, cumplir sus sueños, seguir los planes que él y KyungSoo habían tenido. Eso no sucedería si Kai se quedaba.

Si JongIn había existido sin Kai, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Era el turno de Kris, su sangre se uniría a la de KyungSoo. Y Kai sería de nuevo el hacedor, mientras JongIn se alejaría de aquel cruel destino que les deparaba por haber perdido el rumbo en una noche de cielo gris.

  



End file.
